


El Bastón de Saori

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bastón de Saori, F/M, Regalo de Seiya a Saori, Saint Seiya Omega - Freeform, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Fue un regalo que el Caballero de Sagitario nunca pudo darle, pero cada vez que mira aquel bastón recuerda que Seiya está a su lado, siempre... SxS Saint Seiya Omega
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya & Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	El Bastón de Saori

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.  
> Cursivas representan recuerdos.

Saori contemplaba desde el ventanal de su casa la hermosa vista del atardecer. Por fin el sol se había puesto en el horizonte, lo que dio paso a que sus rayos iluminasen el oleaje del mar por un tiempo antes de darle paso a la luna.

La mujer instintivamente se aferró al bastón que hacía tiempo usaba, gracias a la maldición que Mars había puesto en ella.

Suspiró, porque una vez más, como todos los días, estaba pensando en él. Y es que lo extrañaba en mucho, el cosmo del Caballero se había desvanecido desde hacía ya muchos años atrás.

La ahora adulta reencarnación de Athena desvió la vista de la ventana y se fue a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala. Todo estaba tranquilo, en completo silencio; quizás era porque Koga estaba entrenando exhaustivamente con Shina lejos de allí.

— _Si tan sólo pudieras ver en lo que Koga se ha convertido… —_ pensó Saori con tristeza, mientras observaba determinadamente la forma esculpida del Pegaso en su bastón.

La diosa sonrió inevitablemente ante tal hecho, pues no sólo era la forma del bastón lo que le recordaba a Seiya, sino la historia que venía detrás de él.

_Saori abandonó sus aposentos y comenzó a vagar por aquel camino que se sabía perfectamente de memoria. El corazón le palpito más rápido que de costumbre en el momento en que llegó y piso la casa de Sagitario. La Diosa entro con sigilo al templo, no quería ser descubierta._

_Habiéndose internado un poco más, encontró al Caballero que resguardaba aquel templo; el Caballero de Sagitario, Seiya._

_El joven le estaba dando la espalda a la entrada trasera del templo, al parecer se encontraba muy concentrado, lo que causó que no se percatara de la presencia de la mujer._

— _Seiya… —susurró Saori, llamando la atención del Caballero._

— _¡Sa-… Saori! —exclamó el Caballero Dorado, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta—. ¿Cómo…? N-No te sentí llegar._

_Tal reacción causó que Saori riera por lo bajo._

— _Eso es lo divertido de todo eso, puedo esconder mi cosmo por completo y visitarte de sorpresa todas las veces que quiera —sonrió—. ¿Qué hacías Caballero? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, ya que lo había encontrado muy concentrado haciendo lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo._

— _Pu-Pues… nada en especial —respondió él con nerviosismo evidente. Saori le dedicó una mirada desconfiada, no le creía mucho a su más fiel Caballero. Dicho hecho puso más nervioso al muchacho—. No, no me mires así, no es nada Saori, enserio…_

_Por tal comentario, Saori suspiró con una sonrisa tranquila._

— _Está bien, si no es un buen momento volveré después —dijo ella mientras se volvía por el camino que había recorrido para llegar hasta él._

— _¡No, espera…! —habló Seiya—. No es eso, es sólo que… —la Diosa se dio la vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad—. Está bien, te lo mostraré. No te muevas —pidió Seiya un tanto derrotado._

_Saori volvió a acercarse al ahora sonrojado Caballero de Sagitario y esperó._

— _No soy muy bueno con estas cosas —explicó Seiya, todavía un poco sonrojado—. Todavía no está terminado, le faltan muchos detalles… —comentó el Caballero, alargando su mano hacia ella y colocó el trozo de madera en las manos de la Diosa—. Toma, es para ti; claro… cuando lo termine._

_Saori se ruborizó por completo ante lo que Seiya acababa de decir. Ambos juntaron sus cabezas para observar el trozo de madera en las manos de la Diosa; estaba cuidadosamente labrado en forma de un Pegaso._

— _Seiya…_

— _Saori… —comenzó Seiya—. Ahora tengo muchas más responsabilidades que antes, y nunca volveré a ser el Caballero de Pegaso… —Seiya sonrió un tanto afligido—. Es por eso que quiero darte esto, para que lo conserves y recuerdes… Me recuerdes._

Saori pasó sus delgados dedos por la figura del bastón, sonriendo con tristeza. Por desgracia, el Caballero de Sagitario no había podido acabar por completo ese pequeño regalo, ya que algunos meses después Koga llegó al santuario, lo que los entretuvo a los dos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y no sólo eso, sino que también sucedió el enfrentamiento con Mars, batalla en la que Seiya volvió a protegerla.

Y, posteriormente, esa misma noche, el cosmo del Caballero de Sagitario se esfumó de la faz de la tierra, y no volvió a sentirlo nunca más.

No lo negaría, estaba destrozada; el simple pensamiento de su muerte le hacía daño. Si el tiempo en que Seiya estuvo en estado vegetativo por culpa de la maldición de Hades fue un martirio para ella, y él estando físicamente a su lado, el no tenerlo ahora… no poder tomar su mano y perderse en sus hermosos ojos color café, era como estar muerta en vida.

La mujer de cabello lila había podido recuperar el trozo de madera, y le pidió a Tatsumi que terminara lo que Seiya no pudo.

Cuando estuvo por fin listo, llevaba el bastón a todos lados; primeramente por su enfermedad, ya que lo necesitaba bastante; pero también era para recordar a Seiya… así como él le había dicho.

Quizá sería algo tonto, pero ese bastón en forma de Pegaso le recordaba las innumerables batallas que sostuvieron juntos, los enemigos a los que derrotaron; los pocos que momentos que tuvieron juntos, y la maravillosa sonrisa del castaño.

Saori sentía, que por medio de ese simple bastón, Seiya estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Siempre…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 20/05/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
